


Haikyuu Omegaverse

by Miroku26



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Mikoshiba Momotarou, Alpha Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Alpha Nanase Haruka, Alpha Ryuugazaki Rei, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Haiba Lev, Beta Kozume Kenma, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Beta Yaku Morisuke, Carrying, F/F, F/M, Iwatobi, Karasuno, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Nekoma, Omega Hazuki Nagisa, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Matsuoka Rin, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Nitori Aiichirou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tachibana Makoto, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pack, Pregnancy, Swim Team, Unplanned Pregnancy, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miroku26/pseuds/Miroku26
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth, Azumane Asahi/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa/Tsuboi Ryoutarou | Klein, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Mikoshiba Momotarou/Nitori Aiichirou, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Nishinoya Yuu/Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi/Tsukishima Kei, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales from the Omegaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874839) by [Happily_Beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happily_Beta/pseuds/Happily_Beta). 



Yuu Nishinoya and Daichi Sawamura are cuddling on the couch in their small apartment while they wait for their packmates, Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio, Azumane Asahi, Tanaka Ryunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara, Sugawara Koushi, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and Hinata Shoyo, to arrive. Daichi being the lead alpha of their pack had something he wanted to talk to his pack about. He was really excited and he knew that Noya wanted to be closer with the other omegas, his mate often whined about how he didn't have much interaction with other omegas anymore. Suga was a kindergarten teacher which took up most of his time, Hinata and Tadashi were in college, and Noya never got the chance to be around them. They were too busy fulfilling their dreams. Noya understood this, which is why he never explained that to his fellow omegas. Finally the doorbell of their little apartment rang signalling that someone was at the door. Noya, being his energetic self, immediately rushed towards the door unable to keep his excitement in. At the door were Tsukishima, Suga, Asahi and Tadashi. Nishinoya started jumping up and down with excitement. "Suga! Tadashi! It's been forever since I last saw you!" he cried with pure excitement, he was excited to see the Alphas but he was even more excited to see another Omega. He quickly hugged them, nuzzling his nose into their necks, making the two of them laugh with amusement at the tiny Omega.

"It's really great to see you too! How long has it been?" Suga cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out the last time he saw the others. Suga had seen so many Kindergarteners that his days had started to blend together.

"I think about a month." They all heard a voice, when they looked towards the direction of the voice they noticed Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Ennoshita. "I'm a little sad that we've been so busy that we haven't been able to scent one another." Hinata puted, rushing over to the other omegas and hugging them. Hinata had been exhausted, school and practice being the only thing he’s had time to do.” I get to see Tadashi a lot but we don’t have time to hang out with each other outside of that time.”

"Come on in! Daichi's waiting for us." Noya quickly ushered everyone in. "Sorry that we don't have much seating arrangements. This apartment Is only temporary." He chuckled with his hand on the back of his neck.

"Hey guys! How are all of you?" Daichi spoke, standing up allowing the omegas to sit on the couch. He sat in front of Noya, who immediately started to play with his hair. Daichi knew that it helped Noya calm down a bit when doing something productive. Hinata was on Noya's left and Suga was on his right with Tadashi next to Suga. Tsukishima sat cross-legged facing Suga, beside Daichi. Asahi had his side facing Tadashi but keeping a watchful eye on him. and Kageyama sat in front of Hinata, facing him. The two Betas, Ennoshita and Tanaka sat on the arms of the couch.

"Fine." Tsukishima and Kageyama spoke at the same time before glaring at one another, showing that their little spat in high school was still continuing in adulthood.

"Chikara and I are doing great, a little tired but that's because we've worked all week." Tanaka decided to intervene in their glaring contest, he had managed to mature a lot more from high school. He no longer got into useless fights.

"I've started to work on opening up a bakery." Asahi responded, looking really excited, and his pheromones' filling the room with enthusiasm. He was stoked that he could run something like a bakery. “I mean it’s not going to be just a bakery, it’s more of a restaurant. I ended up signing a contract with someone that wants to run a restaurant.”

"It's been his dream to open up one." Tadashi explained, feeling really proud of his mate. “So it still counts.”

"I've been really bored with college but I have high grades!" Hinata exclaimed. "What about you two?" He turned the conversation towards Daichi and Noya.

"I've been chilling at home while Daichi works, though he doesn't have to work as long but he gets paid a lot!" Noya cried out with as much excitement he could muster up, he was happy that Daichi got good money but he wasn't happy that he didn't see people much unless he went outside to buy groceries, which was every 2 weeks.

"Then why do you live in such a confined space?" Tsukishima asked bluntly.

"Kei! Be polite, please." Suga snapped, Tsukishima wasn’t too difficult to deal with but he had his moments.

"No don't worry it's all good, we did it on purpose. Tell them Daichi!" Noya bounced up and down, causing Daichi to chuckle.

"Alright, calm down." Daichi told Noya, but he didn't listen. "We're looking for a bigger house but we want to have a den. Only if you guys want to of course." Daichi explained before reassuring them that they didn't have to.

"Why did you decide to buy a den?" Hinata wondered, he was really excited about a den but knew Kageyama might not say yes without a reason.

"Um... Well you see... I've been a little lonely. Daichi said he's worried about me. We also want to be closer with our pack. It'll be a lot of fun. I also promise to be calm and patient." Noya explained and also tried to convince them too.

"Why didn't you tell any of us omegas?" Tadashi wondered, feeling slightly guilty.

"You guys were working or going to college, and I didn't want to bother you guys because I wasn't doing anything." Noya muttered, burying his face in Daichi's hair, completely embarrassed.

"I've been missing the rest of the pack too, if I'm being completely honest." Hinata explained. "Kageyama, can we please go?" he whined, looking him right in the eyes.

"Can you ask without whining?" Kageyama shot back, only to be given puppy dog eyes. "Fine, we'll try it out." Hinata started to jump up and down with excitement, Noya jumping up and clapping Hinata’s hands.

"Kei and I will be happy to live with you, right?" Suga looked at Kei, who gave a slight nod.

"Tadashi and I will too." Asahi spoke when he saw him looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"What about you two? Tanaka? Ennoshita?" Daichi questioned, receiving exclaims of excitement from Tanaka and a small nod from Ennoshita. After chatting for a little longer, they finally departed, Daichi promising to find a house and then showing the others to see if they approved of the den.

Noya decided to call Ukai, his adoptive father.(No this doesn’t tie in with my story Falling Apart, I didn’t really feel like adding in extra characters.)"Hey, Kiddo, I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you doing?" Ukai answered his phone.

"Great, Daichi and I are looking for a den for the pack. Do you know of any big houses being sold? Oh and How are you and Takeda doing?" Noya questioned a bit too fast.

"I know of one place, it's nice and not too expensive, I can give you the phone number. Takeda and I are doing good. He's been a little tired lately. What made you decide to look for a Den?" Ukai wondered.

"We miss the pack, we haven't been able to see them often. Is Takeda sick?" Noya worried.

"No he's fine. How about we meet up sometime? I have something I want to talk to you about in person. I have to go though, I'll text you the number." Ukai Spoke.

"Um... Sure, when do you want to meet up?" Noya questioned.

"How about next week?" Ukai suggested.

"Alright. Bye. Thanks." Noya said farewell.

"See you next week. Text me where you want to meet." Ukai then hung up, leaving Noya slightly confused.

\----Time Skip----

Noya went to see Ukai while Daichi checked out the house, Noya wanted to go with him but he also wanted to see Ukai again.

Noya was waiting at the café that he decided on to meet Ukai. He had a small Frappuccino in his hands to warm them. He was staring outside at the snow that was falling. "Sorry I'm late, I didn't think it'd be this cold outside."

"Don't worry about it." Noya reassured Ukai. "What did you want to talk about?" Noya decided to cut to the chase. Really wanting to see the new Den.

"It's a little life changing and not for just Ittetsu and me. It's also life changing for you." Ukai started. "You know how it's been a little odd every time we talk, or how we can only talk for a little bit?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys are busy." Noya answered a little confused that Ukai decided to begin with that.

"Well yeah but it's because Ittetsu is pregnant." Ukai explained.

"What!!? That's fantastic!!!! Why didn't you start with that? I thought something bad was going to happen." Noya exclaimed, super excited. He stood up and gave Ukai a hug. "How long!!?"

"Only about three months." Ukai accepted the hug, patting Noya on the back. "I hope you'll watch out for the baby. He or She will look up to you."

"Three months!!! Are you excited? What gender are you hoping for? Do you think they'll be an Alpha? Or a Beta? Perhaps an Omega!!! I can't wait to tell the pack!!! Can I see Takeda?" Noya rambled, before sitting back down in his chair.

"Um.... Yes I'm excited but a little worried. I don't really know what gender I want for my child to be. I don't know what they'll present as. Please wait to tell your pack. And I will talk to Ittetsu." Ukai managed to answer all of the rambling questions Noya had shot out. Noya immediately looked sad. "Don't worry Ittetsu will want to see you. He's just a little tired with the morning sickness and all. We can come over to your new Den when you guys are ready, then we'll tell the pack. We wanted you to know first." Ukai reassured Noya.

"Alright!!! I'll call you the moment we're all settled and comfortable!!! I can't wait to see the baby!!! I'll be a good big step brother, I promise!!!" Noya cried, getting a lot of eyes drawn towards them.

"I'm sure you will. I should probably get back to Ittetsu but I'll have him call you later today. I'll see you around, kid." Ukai got up and hugged Noya goodbye. "Love you, Yuu."

"Love you too. Bye." Noya hugged back.

\----Time Skip-------

The pack were moving all of their stuff into the new Den. It was a two story house with nine bedrooms, three of them having an attached bathroom. Daichi and Noya had one, along with Tsukishima and Suga. Leaving the last attached bathroom for Asahi and Tadashi. Which left two main bathrooms for the rest of the house. Hinata and Ennoshita had a room with their mates, Kageyama and Tanaka. They also had a Kitchen, Living room and Dining room. The pack had decided that the four other rooms would be for any pups the pack might have running around. "Where does this go?" Asahi spoke holding a side table.

"That'll go in the living room, thought it would be a nice table to have a light on it. You know, for reading or studying." Hinata explained, "I'll show you the perfect spot!" He then led Asahi in the house to have it placed in the right spot. The omegas were all choosing how the house should be designed due to them having better taste than the Alphas. They were all extremely excited and unable to contain themselves. 

"I thought we were going to set it up after we moved everything inside!" Kageyama shouted after Hinata.

"They're just excited, besides we might get done faster this way." Daichi spoke behind Kageyama, effectively startling him. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Do you mind helping me get the couch out of the back?" Kageyama then nodded at him, deciding to not say anything about him not being scared.

"Hey, Suga! Tadashi! Do you think we can have a special place in the house for us omegas?" Noya inquired, the two of them looked at him with confusion. "You know for some omega time, like scenting or when we drop. It'll be a nice safe place for us! Can we?" Noya pushed, his eyes filled with hope.

"I don't see why not. What do you think of Tadashi?" Suga turned towards Tadashi, who took a minute to think about it.

"I think it'd be nice, we'll have to ask Hinata too. I'm sure he'll be on board though." Tadashi agreed.

"On board with what?" Hinata shot up behind Tadashi, who screamed, drawing everyone's gaze. 

"A special spot for omegas!" Cried Noya, jumping up and down with hope and excitement.

"Sounds fun!" Hinata joined Noya and both of their excitement doubled.

\-----Time Skip------(Sorry for the multiple time skips. I thought you might not want to hear about the boring pieces of moving.)

They were all chilling in their new Den's living room, there was a giant brown couch that could fit all of them, if they squeezed in. There were two side chairs and a small white sofa. The Side table was between the couch and sofa, with a small table light on top. A large red rug covered the floor and a TV was placed in front of all the seats. Daichi and Nishinoya were sitting on the Sofa, while Tanaka and Ennoshita were sitting in the chairs, the rest of the pack were sitting on the couch. They were all talking about their hopes for the Den and their schedules for the days to come, when Noya remembered that he wanted to call Ukai and Takeda but needed to make sure everyone was comfortable with the idea. "Guys?" Noya started, everyone turning their attention towards him. "I was wondering if I could call Ukai and Takeda to invite them over. I was talking to Ukai about two weeks ago but I told him that I wanted to make sure we were settled in. I also want to make sure you guys are comfortable with the idea of someone coming into our Den." Noya explained his thoughts in a questioning manner, cocking his head to the side a little.

"I don't mind, it'd be great to see them again. It's been awhile." Suga agreed, nodding his head.

"Fine." Tsukishima and Kageyama agreed at the same time, before glaring at one another. Hinata and Suga laughed at their alphas'.

"I'm on board." Daichi agreed.

"Yeah man, no need to worry about me." Tanaka reassured him.

"I'll keep him in line." Ennoshita promised, while pointing to Tanaka, who pouted in turn.

"Sure, Tadashi and I are on board." Asahi agreed.

"Awesome, I'm going to go and talk to them! I'll let you know when they decide to come over!" Noya shouted as he ran to his and Daichi's room upstairs.

"Ukai!!!" Noya called Ukai's cell, extremely excited.

"Hey, Yuu. I'm going to put you on speaker. That's okay?" Ukai spoke, putting it on speaker after he got an excited yes.

"Hey, Yuu." Another voice spoke, which belonged to Ittetsu Takeda, who sounded really tired.

"Mom!!! How are you two... I mean three doing?" Noya asked, making sure to stay quiet, not wanting to ruin the surprise for everyone else.

"We're doing alright. I'm not a big fan of morning sickness though. Also the name lies, it happens all day!" Takeda explained, a groan was heard from Ukai.

"Does Dad not like it either?" Noya wondered, laughing at the thought of Ukai being woken up.

"No kid I don't. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited. It's waking up at 3 in the morning that I don't like." Ukai responded.

"I told you, you don't have to get up with me." Takeda cried.

"Yeah, but I get lonely, sleeping by myself." Ukai protested.

"How is everything going with you and your pack? Do you like your new Den?" Takeda changed the subject.

"We're doing great!!! The Den is awesome and big!!!" Noya exclaimed, "That's why I called you though, everyone is on board with you guys coming over. You just have to tell me when you guys want to come over. If you guys want to see everyone, the weekends are best. But only at lunch time. That's when everyone is arriving back home or leaving." Noya explained.

"It's that busy than?" Ukai laughed more than asked.

"Yeah!!! Suga, Tadashi and Hinata will be home all day. Daichi too!!! Tsukishima works in the morning but will be back at around twelve o'clock. Kageyama works in the afternoons, he leaves at three o'clock. Tanaka and Ennoshita are taking this weekend off but if you want to wait till the next weekend, I'll have to ask them when they work. Ashai, he has two jobs. He works at home on the weekends and goes to his bakery on work days." Noya explained, super excited to see his adoptive parents/coaches. 

"I guess we can make it this Saturday around one." Takeda decided to chuckle nervously. "Did you write those down?" He asked.

"No, we were talking about everyone's schedules about five minutes ago." Noya defended himself. "Also I stay home most of the time, I want to know everyone's schedules so I don't have to worry too much about them." Takeda then yawned. "I'll let you guys go. See you Saturday?" Noya double checked.

"Alright, good night kid. See you Saturday." Ukai said farewell before ending the call.

"Guys! Guys!!!" Noya rushed down the stairs, super excited. "They'll be here Saturday around one!!!"

"You're sure excited. You didn't nearly get as excited when we first saw the pack again." Daichi teased.

"I was more nervous then. I'm just really excited to see Dad and Mom." Noya protested, climbing into Daichi's lap.

"You saw them two weeks ago." Daichi shot back, wrapping his arm around Noya.

"so.... It feels like forever! I also only saw Dad two weeks ago." Noya retaliated. "Can't I just be excited?" He pouted.

"Alright. How about we all go to bed. I'm sure we're all tired." Daichi changed the subject, not wanting to get in an argument with his omega. "Yuu let's go to bed." Daichi picked Noya up walking up the stairs to their bedroom. "See you all in the morning." 

\----The Next Morning----

Nishinoya decided to get up early to cook everyone breakfast. He was making Eggs, Bacon and Pancakes. Noya currently had a navy blue apron that was a little big on him. He had bought it for Daichi a while ago but he never used it, so it kind of became Noya's. He was thinking of what he could do for the day while everyone was at work or college. He knew that he was going to buy a whiteboard for everyone's schedules. He started to hear footsteps throughout the Den. Noya took a quick glance at the cat clock, which Hinata had gotten from Kenma and Kuroo, it read seven AM. Good thing was that he finished making the food. "Morning Noya! What smells so good?" Hinata drooled, sitting down in the dining room with everyone else, nodding their head in agreement, except Tsukishima.

"Breakfast! I hope you like Pancakes, Eggs and Bacon! We have Juice in the fridge, does anyone want some?" Noya asked, while getting it out and grabbing cups and placing them on the table along with the food. "I thought we could have a nice meal together before you all had to leave!" Noya sat down between Daichi and Suga.

"Thank you!" Everyone thanked Noya for the breakfast and started to eat. They were all having light conversation about work or school, or in Noya's case what he was going to do today.

"You can start organizing our bathroom." Daichi suggested trying to think of a few other things.

"Maybe organize the main bathrooms too!" Hinata enthusiastically spoke.

"Alright. But I have to go into town to get a whiteboard, a big one! Is that okay with you Daichi?" Noya turned to Daichi after feeling the uneasy pheromones seeping through Daichi.

"Yeah, just don't stay there longer than you have to, please." Daichi spoke, his voice containing some alpha demand, which made Noya wince when he felt it in his mark. "Sorry, I just worry about you." Daichi quickly apologized once he noticed Noya wince.

"It's fine!" Noya reassured Daichi with his overly happy smile.

"Why do you want to get a whiteboard?" Suga wondered aloud, staring at Noya.

"I thought we could write down everyone's schedules. So if we decide to do anything as a pack, we can easily plan it!" Noya explained, "I don't know where to put it yet. But don't worry I'll find a spot. I even wrote down what you guys said last night. I want to get started with organizing, though it'll be a little difficult. I didn't expect everyone to be so busy." Noya rambled.

"I'm sure it'll be less hectic when summer hits." Tadashi reassured, "Us omegas can certainly hang out on the weekends." Shortly afterwards everyone had to leave as it got close to eight.

\---- Time Skip ----

Today was Saturday and the omegas were in the kitchen preparing for lunch. They were all super excited to see their old coach and sensei. Noya had almost spilled the news to everyone, due to him being excited. He had also decided to buy Ukai and Takeda a gift for the baby, when he was out shopping for the whiteboard. He currently had it hidden under Daichi's and his bed. They were making fruit salad, sandwiches and cookies, Hinata and Noya really wanted them for lunch. The doorbell rang around Twelve-Thirty. Thirty minutes early. The good thing was that everyone was home. Asahi had decided to answer the door. "Morning Azumane!" Takeda greeted me enthusiastically.

"Morning! How are you guys doing?" Asahi politely greeted him. He was able to hear Ukai growling slightly.

"We're doing great!" Takeda visibly hit Ukai in the ribs, while smiling. "Mind if we come in?"

"Uh... Yeah. Come on in. There's plenty of seats. Everything okay Coach?" Asahi frantically threw out.

"Yeah, sorry. Thanks for inviting us." Ukai reassured, they all settled down in the living room, the omegas soon bringing in the food.

"I thought we could eat in here today! If you guys want to eat in the dining room, I can go set it up." Noya rambled, looking a little worried that he messed up.

"It's fine Yuu. He's been a bit overly excited. He actually checked the house five times, making sure it was clean." Daichi laughed, pulling Noya down to sit next to him. "It seemed like he was hiding something." Noya froze at that part, his cheeks heating up with blush.

"Anyone hungry?" Noya tried to change the subject.

"Wait! Were you?" Hinata shot out. Everyone turned their attention to Noya.

"What? No. Why would I? How about we talk with Ukai and Takeda. They came over to hang out with us after all." Noya chuckled, grabbing a sandwich and eating it.

"I think we should tell them now." Ukai spoke, eyes turning towards Takeda. Takeda then nodded.

"Yuu was hiding something, but only because we wanted to be the ones to tell you." Takeda began, "Keishin and I are expecting a pup!" Takeda's voice was filled with excitement. Everyone was happy for the two of them.

"I'll be right back!" Noya cried and ran upstairs to retrieve his gift, everyone staring at the stairs. Once he showed back up with a box in his hands, everyone was filled with curiosity. "I wanted to get you something. So here!" He leaned forward with his hands out and the box in them.

"You didn't have to." Ukai chuckled, taking the box out of his hands. Takeda began to open it, when Noya started to rock with anticipation. The gift was a little blanket and stuffed animal. But it also had a picture frame with bears on it.

"The frame is for a picture of your baby." Noya explained, "I also wanted to show you that I would be a good step brother." Noya smiled as he finished. "Do you like them?" Worry filling his voice.

"I love them!" Takeda cried, pulling Noya into a hug. "You'll be a great big brother. Thank you." The rest of lunch went by fast.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pack were eating dinner, they had been living in the den for over a month. They now had a nest for the omegas to chill and scent one another. But the pack was currently silent, no one wanted to speak about how Noya's scent became sweeter, or how Daichi's alpha self was peaking through. Daichi would growl at anyone who stared at Noya but he would also growl at Noya whenever he tried to speak, that didn't stop Noya from trying though. "Ho..." Daichi growled once more. "Let me speak!!!" Noya rushed out, standing up.

"Not until you explain what's up with you!!!" Daichi shot back, also standing up.

"Nothing's wrong with me!!!"

"Your scent is different!!!"

"So?!!”

"That’s not normal!!!"

"You don't know that..." Noya whispered, looking at the floor.

"You also wake up in the middle of the night to puke!!!" Everyone was rather shocked at everything that was being revealed, they had all noticed Noya’s scent change but not the puking.

"Daichi, maybe you should calm down." Suga attempted to calm the argument.

"Shut up Suga." Daichi tried to be gentle but failed miserably. Tsukishima stood up and walked over to Daichi, looking like he was ready to fight.

"I know you didn't mean to be harsh to Koushi but I also won't tolerate someone yelling at him. I'll let it slip just this once but please listen, you should ask Noya what is going on without yelling at him. And if he doesn't want to tell you, he'll tell you in his own time." After Tsukishima finished, he patted Daichi on the shoulder before going back to his seat. Everyone was slightly shocked at how Tsukishima behaved. Daichi turned back to Noya, who was staring up at him.

"Please, Yuu, I'm worried about you." Daichi begged, making it clear in his voice that he was submitting to Noya, which was very rare and it showed that Daichi was extremely serious.

"You don't have to worry Daichi. It's nothing serious. Well nothing bad serious. That still sounds bad. Um, I was planning on telling you all tomorrow. Can we wait till tomorrow?" Noya started to mentally pray that Daichi would allow that. He regretted it the moment he heard Daichi's voice though.

"Yeah..." Daichi sat back down, sounding defeated with a large amount of worry around it. "You aren't dying though right? And you're not cheating? Or leaving?"

"No, I promise you'll be happy about it. Or I hope you will." Noya sat down, smiling. The tension in the room was still evident but it had smoothed out a bit.

\---- Time Skip----

It was now the next day, Noya was at home by himself and he was currently decorating the entire house in balloons and streamers. Ukai, Takeda, Kuroo and Kenma were on their way to come help him with putting everything up, especially after he had called Takeda and cried to him two weeks ago. Ukai said he would help but he'd need someone else to help too, which is why he called Kenma and asked if he could help but he soon found out that Kenma was pregnant. So Kenma asked Kuroo to help. Noya was almost finished blowing up a balloon when the doorbell rang. "Be right there!!!" He quickly tied the balloon before rushing to the door, revealing the four he was expecting. "Hi!!! Come on in! How are you?" Noya quickly rushed back to the helium tank and started to fill more balloons up.

"We're good, that is a lot of balloons." Kuroo laughed, Ukai joining with small chuckles. Kenma and Takeda both took a seat on the couch. 

"I bought more this morning, Daichi got mad last night and I had trouble trying to keep it a secret. I told him I'd tell him today and he thought I was leaving or cheating, he even speculated death. I told him it's a good thing, which is why there's a lot of balloons and streamers." Noya explained pointing at things as he spoke. "Oh and the banner is on the counter, I was thinking that we could hang it above the TV, It should be dried. If it isn't then maybe you can start with the streamers. I want them everywhere!!!" Noya was super excited.

"Anything else you're adding?" Kenma chuckled from the couch looking up from his phone for a second.

"Hmm, no, not really. I already set the table for us to all eat at. You guys are staying for the party right? The cake is in the fridge, dinner's cooking, I even made some cookies!!!" Noya explained.

"Keishin and I will stay." Takeda reassured me.

"Same here." Kuroo announced, though his voice was shaky, when everyone looked at him. Kuroo was tangled in streamers. Everyone started to laugh, and Ukai went to help Kuroo. Noya ended up laughing, so hard that he accidentally released the balloon and it went flying everywhere. After Kuroo was untangled, everyone went back to decorating. When Noya finished with the balloons, he remembered something, rushing to his bedroom. When he came back he had a box full of stars.

"I forgot that I need these on the walls!!! Mom, Kenma, you wanna help?" Noya had the biggest smile on his face that they ended up saying yes, but they made sure their Alphas didn't mind.

\---- Time Skip ----

They finally finished decorating at six. "Where are the other Omegas?" Kenma finally questioned.

"They had some shopping they wanted to do, they said they'll arrive at around the same time everyone else does. I made sure to text Daichi to pick everyone up with his van today. He didn't work today but like I said this afternoon, he was mad and he didn't want to get mad again. Also the van needs to go to the shop for some reason." Noya sounded happy with himself. 

"What did you do to the van?" Ukai pushed knowing Noya had something to do with it.

"I messed with a wire or three." Noya shrugged, "He texted that the car was fixed though and besides according to him there were more problems than what I did to it. That's when I texted him to pick everyone up before coming home." Noya took a quick look around to make sure everything was in the right place. "Everyone should be back in half an hour or so. I'm going to be right back!!!" Noya rushed back to his room and came back out five minutes later. He had a different shirt that said ‘Congrats, You're a Dad!’ at the top with little footprints surrounding Noya's stomach and in the middle of the footprints it stated 'Pup Here' with little hand prints surrounding the words. "What do you guys think!!!?" Noya twirled.

"That's so cute!" Takeda gushed, getting up to finish looking at the shirt. Kenma also got up.

"Where did you get it?" Kenma felt the fabric with his fingers.

"I made it!!! Well I got it online and asked them to put this on it!!! I could figure out a pattern for you guys if you want!!!" Noya exclaimed.

"No that's alright, can you tell me the website though?" Kenma questioned, loving the fabric of the shirt.

"Yeah sure."

\---- Time Skip ----

The rest of the pack finally got home, when they walked in the house it was dark. Asahi reached for the light and when he did, everyone was blasted with sparkles and confetti and a shout of surprise. Everyone was shocked. Noya rushed to Daichi and showed him the shirt. "Wait are you saying your...?" Daichi felt his eyes prick with tears.

"I'm pregnant!!! The banner states it too!!! I was hoping this would accentuate it more. I didn't tell you sooner because I planned this surprise. Don't worry though I didn't hang anything up, Dad and Kuroo did. Kenma, Mom and I put the stars on the walls though, and I filled the balloons with helium. I also made dinner and desert. I set the table too! Oh and they're staying for dinner. I kind of told Mom when I found out, I'm sorry you weren't the first to find out but I was scared of how you would react. Heck I was scared of how I reacted. I got scared of the responsibility." Noya rambled on as he was brought back to the flashback of when he found out.

\---- Flashback ----

_ Noya was sitting on the toilet waiting for the stick to show whether he was pregnant or not. He jumped when the timer went off and immediately looked at the stick, regretting it the moment he saw the result. He was pregnant, he dropped the stick and fell to the ground crying. He was glad in that moment that no one was home, that today was Monday but he also had no one to lean on right now. He tried to stop his crying several times but soon gave up. He couldn't stop thinking about how he would be a terrible parent or how he wasn't ready for the responsibility of taking care of a smaller person. How would Daichi react! Would he tell him to leave? Or to abort the child? The thought of abortion made Noya sick to his stomach. He knew if he got an option between the two he'd end up choosing the first option. His Omega instincts wouldn't allow him to let a child get hurt on his watch. Noya grabbed his phone off the bathroom counter and dialed Takeda's number to get some help. "Hi Yuu, How are you?" Hearing Takeda's voice made him lose it, noya ended up releasing a sob. "Yuu? Is everything ok?" Worry was evident in Takeda's voice. _

_ "No, nothing's ok!" Noya sobbed between words, he knew it was unfair to Takeda, who was pregnant and that it wasn't fair for him to continue to put his stuff on them but he had nowhere else to go, not with his current fears anyway. "I'm pre-" His voice broke at the end, he was struggling with saying something that should be easy to say. "Pregnant, I'm pregnant Mom!" His sobs got louder and he couldn't stop them. _

_ "It's going to be ok, tell me what Sawamura said." Takeda was speaking with a calm voice. _

_ "I-I-I haven't told h-h-him yet. What if he hates me a-a-afterwards. W-w-what if he wants me t-t-to..." Noya couldn't finish that sentence, he knew he would never be able to think about hurting the kid, no matter what consequence it held on his life. "What if he wants me to leave him! Mom what do I do?" He could hear talking in the background but he couldn't decipher what they were saying. He was sure that Takeda was telling Ukai what was going on. Takeda was probably shooting out many different pheromones due to Noya's troubles. "I should probably go, sorry for bothering you Mom." Noya couldn't contain the sobs between his sentences. He was about to hang up but a voice stopped him. _

_ "Yuu? Hey, you don't have to go. Ittetsu was just explaining to me what was going on. Do you really think Daichi would do that?" Ukai questioned. Noya was really glad to hear his voice. _

_ "No but we just moved into the Den, I don't know how he would handle the stress of a pup coming into the world." Noya hiccupped more than sobbed that time. _

\---- End Flashback ----

"Daichi I'm sorry that I didn't trust you." Noya felt bad, but he was also happy about the baby.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad that you're carrying my pup. I can't wait for it to be born." Daichi reassured Noya, "Now how about we start the party?" Noya had a huge smile on his face as he dragged Daichi to the dining room, everyone taking their seats, eating and enjoying each other's company.

\---- Time Skip ----

Daichi and Noya were at the doctor's office waiting for Noya's name to be called, it was currently a Saturday. Noya has been having some stomach issues and they wanted to make sure that the baby was going to be alright and while Noya was on the phone the doctor suggested looking at the baby with an Ultrasound since Noya was 3 months pregnant and it would be the easiest to find any problems. Noya was swinging his legs impatiently while Daichi's alpha instinct was rising. "You're scaring the other omegas." Noya pointed out to Daichi.

"Oh, sorry." Daichi quickly apologized to the other couples.

"It's ok, we're all worried about our mates and pups, it's understandable." A short black haired Alpha chuckled.

"He's struggling to keep his own Alpha in check, we really don't mind. How far along are you?" An omegan girl with long reddish/brown hair wondered.

"I'm three months pregnant! Oh and I'm Nishinoya Yuu, this is Sawamura Daichi! How far are you?" Noya enthusiastically replied.

"Yuuki Asuna and this is Kirigaya Kazuto. I'm five months pregnant. Isn't three months a little early?" Asuna wondered.

"It is but we're not really looking at the baby, we just want to make sure that my stomach pain isn't going to affect the baby." Noya replied sadly, "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?!" Excitement rising in him again.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, and we're having a girl. We're going to name her Yui." Asuna responded, "I think I could tell you a remedy that I have, it could help you with your stomach pains. At least depending on what it is. Do you know what it is?" Asuna wondered, wanting to help.

"Not really, I mean I know it has something to do with the line of my family. The omegas in my family get them all the time but only during pregnancy. It could harm the baby or it can be minor. But I wouldn't mind knowing about the remedy, I pretty much am willing to do anything to help my pup!!!" Noya responded with a mixture of emotion. "Hey maybe after our Ultrasounds we can go and get something to drink! Then you can tell me all about it!" Noya suggested.

"I could tell you but it'd probably be easier to show you, it has a specific way of being made. Do you think we could go back to my house?" Asuna suggested.

"I think that'd be awesome!!! Only if you're alright with that of course Mr. Kirigaya, I don't want to upset you or anything." Noya looked to Kirigaya.

"Please call me Kirito, and no I don't mind, Asuna pretty much runs the house." Kirito chuckled, the conversation had to end shortly when Noya's name was called.

"Alright, we can leave after our Ultrasounds, I promise!!!" Noya quickly rushed off dragging Daichi with him. "They seem like nice people!" He exclaimed when they got in the room and the lady left saying that the doctor would be in shortly.

"Are you sure you want to go to a strangers house?" Daichi worried, not really excited to go into another Alpha's house.

"Don't worry Daichi, Kirito said Asuna ran the house! Hey why don't you let me run the house?" Noya genuinely wondered.

"You'd drill the house into the ground is why." Daichi responded, the doctor finally entering.

"Good morning! How are you today?" The doctor did his normal routine of asking questions.

"I'm good, I mean I've been having stomach pains but I told you that on the phone last week. How are you?!" Noya said with his normal energetic energy.

"Good. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions before we do the Ultrasound. When did the pain start?" The doctor began, Noya put his pointer finger on his chin thinking.

"I think about three weeks ago, I didn't think much of it. But then my dad informed me of the heritage of my biological parents." Noya rambled.

"What heritage is that?"

"The omega's on my mom's side have stomach pains when pregnant but it can range from nothing to severe."

"Can you lay down on the table? I'm going to apply some pressure and see how you react." Noya laid down on the table and let the doctor lift up his shirt. The doctor then put some pressure on his lower stomach, Noya winced slightly. "Alright." The doctor did this in several other areas. "Ok, it's certainly something to worry about. I barely put pressure and you winced every single time. Let's see how the baby is doing and if it'll affect it." The doctor then placed a cold gel on Noya's stomach.

"That's cold!" Noya shivered. The doctor started to move it around.

"Well that's interesting." The doctor continued to move it around. "It seems you're having twins but it shouldn't be showing up this clearly. Are you sure your three months?" Noya nodded, looking at the Ultrasound. "There's something on this pup." The doctor pointed to a weird blur on the screen. "This could affect it." Noya nodded in understanding. The doctor finally finished and turned the Ultrasound off.

"What do we do?" Daichi wondered.

"We wait till next month, you'll come back in and we'll see if it gets bigger. If it does then we might have to wait until we can pull the pups out when you're at the end of your seventh month. Let's hope we don't have to do that but it may come to it. I suggest you try several different teas, no medicine though. It could inflame it and cause it to grow." The doctor informed them. 

"What about his medicine that he was prescribed?" Daichi questioned.

"He shouldn't take it unless it helps him with health issues." The doctor explained.

"It only helps me by lowering my hyper self down!" Noya provided. After all of that Noya and Daichi exited the office and waited for Asuna and Kirito.

"How did yours go?" Asuna cheerfully wondered.

"I'm expecting twins but they may have to be born premature." Noya frowned. "I can't wait to learn the remedy though, the doc said I should try different teas and stuff but no medicine. He told me to stop taking my prescribed medicine too!" Noya was extremely excited that he didn't have to remember to take any pills in the morning or afternoon.

\---- Time Skip ----

"Wow!!! Your house is big!" Noya enthused Asuna and he walked to the kitchen. "How do you pay for this?" Noya questioned.

"We have a pack, this is our Den. The pack is out for a few days though, all on business trips." Asuna explained.

"We have a pack but our house isn't this big! So what's the remedy called?" Noya wondered.

"I don't really have a name for it but it tastes good and helps a lot." Asuna responded, grabbing the ingredients she needed.

"How about Life Saver? Or Asuna's Remedy!!!" Noya laughed, Asuna joining in. "I'll help you come up with a name once we make it!!!"

\---- Time Skip ----

Noya was currently drinking the drink, it was good but he wasn't quite sure if it was helping his stomach. "Is it not good? Or is it not helping?" Asuna seemed a little sad.

"It's good!!! REALLY Good! But I don't know if it's helping, it might take a minute though." Noya shrugged.

"You can take this back home if you want, I'll get a piece of paper to write down the ingredients and steps too!" Asuna got up and went over to a drawer, pulling a notebook out and soon sat back down and started to write. Noya continued to drink the remedy. When she handed Noya the paper, he read the title 'Asuna's Life Saver Remedy' Noya smiled. They stayed for a couple more hours before having to head home.

Daichi and Noya were both currently on the train, Noya was on the phone with Ukai and Takeda at the moment.

"Yeah, it looks like it might be serious. I'm going to go back next month but I met some interesting people today. Asuna, she's an omega, taught me how to make a remedy that she made. I'm going to drink it for a couple of days and see if it helps any. I'm not allowed to take my meds until after the pregnancy but I can't wait till I see the expressions on the Packs faces." Noya laughed as he rambled.

"I hope everything goes well. I'm glad that you got some help." Takeda spoke.

"Don't go driving your pack insane, you're really hectic to deal with when you're off your medication. Remember Ittetsu, when he forgot to tell us that he ran out that one week." Ukai laughed, a grimace was heard from Takeda.

\---- Time Skip ----

It was night time by the time they arrived back at home, everyone was watching a movie when they walked into the door. "Hey, how was it?" Suga wondered, pausing the movie.

"We all might want to talk." Daichi decided, moving to sit down, Noya sat down beside him. "Noya's going to have to get off of his medication until the pups are born." Daichi began.

"Pups!!! As in plural?" Suga cried, really excited.

"Daichi, you should have started with explaining not I have to get off my meds to help the pups!" Noya was laughing, "But yeah, we're having twins but my stomach pains might affect one of them, apparently my inner stomach is clinging to one." Noya spoke with sadness, "We might have to get them removed at seven months instead of waiting for them to be ready, but only if it grows by next month." Daichi started to rub Noya's back. "However, I'm taking this awesome remedy, it's called 'Asuna's Life Saver Remedy' . It's pretty much tea but it should help a little. Of course I'm going to try other things too but I thought it was really cool for Asuna to give me her homemade remedy!" Noya was exclaiming with enthusiasm.

"Whose Asuna?" Hinata wondered, the rest of the omegas were a little sad, now noticing an omegas scent that wasn't from the pack.

"Oh she's an omega I met at the doctor's office, she's really awesome! I would like to be friends with her, oh and we might have our pups have play dates, though her pup is gonna be a little older than mine but only by a few months, maybe less if this goes sideways." Noya's energy was going all over the place.

"Oh..." Tadashi was a little sad that Hinata asked that question, he thought of asking but he wished they didn't know.

"Hey Yuu, I think you're making the others a little sad." Noya looked over at the omegas, and cocked his head to the side. He hadn't taken his medicine the night before or this morning, so he was struggling understanding other pheromones at the moment.

"Oh... I didn't know. Sorry, I'm a little wonky at the moment. Um... I'll be a little more considerate or I'll try to anyway. I'd like it if you'd meet her though. I think you guys would hit it off." Noya started to ramble again.

\---- Time Skip ----

Nishinoya had made plans for Asuna's pack to come over and meet his pack, it was about two weeks after he had met her. The remedy she gave him helped a little bit, he also took scheduled naps and didn't lift too many heavy things. He also was aware that in two weeks he had to go back to the doctor to see if what he was doing was working. He was slightly crazy around the house, he didn't pick up on everyone's emotional state as often as he used to. Also he knew everyone was stressing because his emotional state was all over the place. He was often filled with excitement but it could drop at any moment at any small thing. The pack was rather nervous about the other pack showing up due to how unstable Noya was at the moment. The doorbell to the house rang, and Noya got up and answered it. "Hi Asuna!!!" Noya greeted her with excitement, he gestured her entire pack in(I only chose the characters I remember from SAO to be in Kirito's and Asuna's pack, sorry if it's not a character you really like. If you want a specific character in the book please tell me and I'll try to add them. Only anime though.) There were six people in total, three Alphas and three Omegas.

"Hi, Noya!" Asuna greeted back and headed to the living room with Noya.

"So this is Daichi's and my pack, Sugawara Koushi, he's like a mom! I used to think he and Daichi were a thing because Daichi's like the dad of the pack!" Noya placed his hands on Suga's shoulders. "This is Suga's mate Tsukishima Kei, he's quiet but mean. Sorry Suga." Noya apologized, quickly going to the next person. "This is Azumane Asahi, he's a big softy unless it comes to Tadashi, he can be so mean when Tadashi is harmed." Noya pouted but quickly smiled as he moved to Tadashi, "This is his mate Yamaguchi Tadashi, he's so nice, a lot like Suga! Then we have Kageyama Tobio and his mate Hinata Shoyo, their awesome people! Kageyama can be a little mean but that's because he doesn't know how to interact with others but Shoyo is one of the sweetest people." Noya gushed, "This guy is my best friend, Tanaka Ryunosuke. This is Ryuu's mate Ennoshita Chikara! he's kind but scary at times." Noya rushed to where Daichi was sitting. "I know Asuna and Kirito know Daichi and me but I don't know if your pack does, so this is Sawamura Daichi, my Alpha, he's protective. I'm Nishinoya Yuu and well I apologize if I say anything insensitive, I'm kind of off my medicine so I don't have much of a filter and don't notice others' emotional state as well as I used to." Noya scratched his head.

"Nice to meet you all!" A girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes spoke(I'm using their appearance from the real world, the game might make an appearance in the book though.)

"My name is Yuuki Asuna, you can call me Asuna, and this is my alpha, Kirigaya Kazuto." Asuna gestured towards Kirito.

"Go ahead and call me Kirito." Kirito offered.

"Then here is Ryoutarou Tsuboi and his mate Kirigaya Suguha, also Kirito's sister." Asuna gestured to the couple.

"Call me Klein." Tsuboi calmly spoke, he had red spikey hair and light brown eyes.

"You can call me Leafa!" Suguha announced with excitement. She had short black hair with blue eyes.

"And finally we have Asada Shino and her mate Shinozaki Rika." Asuna finished.

"Go ahead and call me Lisbeth and her Sinon." Rika spoke for Sinon. Lisbeth was the girl that spoke earlier, and he mate Sinon Dark brown hair with brown eyes and glasses.

"What's with the nicknames?" Hinata wondered, tilting his head to the side.

"We all played a few games together, that's how we met and that's how we refer to each other now. We kind of started to let people that our omegas feel comfortable with call us it too. Since Asuna is comfortable with Noya, we thought why not let his pack call us that and not just him." Kirito explained.

"Awesome!!!" Hinata cried. "Why doesn't Asuna have a nickname?"

"I prefer my first name." Asuna shrugged.

"Oh, why don't you sit down Asuna, Daichi and I can stand!" Noya tried to get up but was grabbed by Daichi.

"You know that you have this time scheduled for not getting up so you stay, I'll let Asuna sit down next to you alright?" Noya nodded and Asuna took Daichi's seat.

"How about us Alphas talk and let the Omegas chat?" Klein offered.

\---- Alphas ----

"How are you and Asuna doing, Kirito?" Daichi questioned after they all settled down outside.

"We're good, Yui started kicking last week!" Kirito answers, happy pheromones surround the group.

"I can't wait for my pups to start kicking!" Daichi enthusiastically laughed, "Is it as cool as they say?"

"Yeah, we freaked out a little bit but it was so cool knowing that she's actually alive and forming." Kirito explained, his eyes filled with amusement. "How is Noya and your pups doing? 

"Their doing alright, we get to find out in two weeks whether or not the pups have to be born premature. He's been a bit to handle at the moment with him being pregnant and off his medicine." Daichi chuckled as he remembered how Noya started to cry after dropping a cup of water on the floor or how he accidentally upset Hinata and didn't apologize since he couldn't understand that Hinata was upset. "I think the remedy Asuna gave him is working though."

"That's good that it might be working. I'm sorry to hear about that though." Kirito spoke softly.

\---- Omegas ----

Noya was currently drinking 'Asuna's Life Saver Remedy' while the others talked, he didn't want to say anything mean, so he kept him busy with taking care of his pups. "We're setting up a nice little room for her, I hope she likes it!" Asuna gushed with a smile on her face.

"How did you come up with the name?" Hinata piped in, practically bouncing in his seat.

"The game Kirito and I played had an AI in it. We were stuck in the game and couldn't get out, so we kind of had a life there and we found her. Her name was Yui and she was like our child, and we're really happy that we get to have another kid! We also had one name in our head, so it feels like it was meant to be her name, you know?" Asuna smiled.

"That's so cool!!!" Hinata jumped up out of his seat.

"So cute!" Suga gushed.

"Is having a pup exciting?" Tadashi tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, it's really awesome. The morning sickness wasn't that awesome but I enjoy the rest!" Asuna responded.

"For you maybe..." Noya whispered, staring into his cup. His pheromones were traveling through the living room, showing everyone that his mood was dropping.

"Noya why don't you and I head to your bedroom, it's getting close to your nap time." Suga gently pushed.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Noya looked up at Suga, tears filling his eyes. "My own stomach is hurting my pups!" He was full on wailing.

"Hinata, go get Daichi." Suga had his mother's voice on. Hinata rushed out to get Daichi as told. "Come on, let's go to your bedroom, yeah? We don't want to hurt Asuna and her pups do we?" Noya nodded and let Suga help him up.

"Sorry, Asuna...." Noya whispered gently, not knowing if she heard him or not. Suga and Noya were both heading to the latter's bedroom. "I didn't mean to, I..." Noya tried but couldn't stop thinking about how his pups might die.

"Hey, it's alright. We made sure to warn them of this. Besides your pups are going to be alright, if they have to be born premature then we'll deal with that but if they don't then that means the doctor says they'll be fine. Right?" Noya nodded, understanding Suga's logic. They were finally in Noya's room and Noya was sitting on the bed.

"Suga?" Noya grasped Suga's wrist as he was pushed on his back.

"What is it?" Suga sat down on the bed rubbing Noya's leg.

"Could you come with me on my next Doctor's appointment? I think it would help if I had a fellow omega with me, Daichi will be there still but I would appreciate it if you could come with me." Noya explained his reasoning.

"Yeah, I'd be honored." Suga smiled. "Now get some rest, I'm sure Daichi will be in here shortly to check on you." Suga made sure to keep his voice down, showing Noya that he meant it. Suga then headed out into the living room where everyone was now. "He's going to try and sleep."

"What happened?" Daichi worried.

"We were talking about pups and how exciting it is and well Noya isn't that excited at the moment." Suga provided, "I think he feels that it's his fault that his stomach is attacking the pups."

"It isn't though, it's his genes." Daichi was filled with worry and anger.

"Us Omegas tend to blame ourselves for a lot, especially pregnant ones." Asuna jumped in. "We should probably get going but maybe we can hang out again?"

"Yeah that would be cool!" Hinata cried but was soon hit on the back of the head by Kageyama. "Why'd you do that!?" Hinata turned his attention to Kageyama, who hit him once more.

"Noya's trying to sleep." Kageyama hissed quietly.

"I told him you'd be heading in there soon." Suga spoke, his thumb pointing to where he came from and his attention on Daichi.

"Alright, thanks Suga," Daichi placed his hand on Suga's shoulder. Asahi was walking Kirito's and Asuna's pack out the door.

\---- Time Skip ----

Noya was currently curled up in his room, he was scared to head to the doctor's office. He didn't want to find out whether his pups would leave his womb early or if he'd have to be really careful. He couldn't get himself to stop thinking about pushing dead pups out of his body, he hadn't slept that well in the past 2 weeks, not after what had happened when Asuna and her pack were over. He had ignored several calls just to try and get some sleep but ended up dreaming of his pups. Daichi was getting a little fed up of his behavior but Suga would always jump in and say it wasn't his fault but Noya couldn't help but feel like it was, it didn't mean he was going to be able to fix the problem. He was able to hear Daichi in the kitchen, Daichi was currently making him a snack for when they waited to be called up. He was happy that Suga was taking the day off from work, he didn't know if he'd be stable enough with an overbearing Alpha that constantly got mad at him. 

Daichi was stressed, he didn't know whether Noya was going to survive giving birth to twins, he was so small. He was worried about the pups of course but the doctor had promised to do everything he could to make sure they were born with a minimal amount of danger, whether that was premature or on time. Daichi only got a couple hours of sleep, he had started to notice that Noya was struggling to sleep and he refused to explain why. It pissed Daichi off, he tried to communicate it but then Noya would just retaliate with 'I don't want to trouble you' or 'I don't want you to think about it.' Daichi would yell at him but Suga usually ended their fights. He didn't want to control Noya but Noya's behavior was getting worse, he finally understood why Noya had to be on his medicine.

The Den had been a big mess, everyone would go quiet when Noya or Daichi entered a room, fearing that a fight would break out. The Omegas would curl up in their corner, to show that they didn't want to be dragged in to anything. Noya would often join them to tell Daichi that he didn't want anything from him at that moment. The Alphas would growl slightly due to their mates leaving their side, everyone had started to feel that the Den had been a bad idea. Daichi had tried to get Ukai to talk to Noya but Noya wouldn't answer his phone at all, which caused Ukai and Takeda to worry. Noya made sure to text them that he didn't want to break down or anything and that he'd talk to them after the doctor's visit.

\----Doctor's Office----

Noya, Suga and Daichi were sitting in a room waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. "Daichi?" Noya whispered, the scent of fear wafting into both Suga's and Daichi's noses.

"What is it?" Daichi didn't mean to sound angry but he couldn't help the amount of stress on his shoulders. He was looking at Noya full on when Noya jumped at his tone. "Sorry Yuu..." He attempted to smoothen out his tone.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have blocked you out, I've been stressed and I didn't want to place it on your conscience but if these results are bad... I-I I don't know if I'll survive keeping it in. So I want to answer your questions!" Noya's eyes were filled with a fire that no one had seen in awhile.

"Ok, what's been keeping you up?" Daichi had that question nagging his brain, he wanted to so desperately know.

"I can't stop thinking..." Noya ended up choking on his words. "I can't stop thinking about our pups being d-d-de... dead." Noya looked at the floor. Daichi was feeling like a total jerk, he had yelled at Noya for keeping his thoughts of death from him.

"That's what's been on your mind!!!" Daichi had a surprise filled in his voice, he should've realized that Noya only had their pups on his mind. "God I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry Yuu! I should've realized, I didn't realize that you were struggling with it. I assumed that you trusted the doctor wasn't going to let them die!" Daichi had tears streaming down his face, he was currently kneeling on the floor in front of his mate. "I'm so sorry for how I've been acting, I shouldn't have asked Ukai to call you. I shouldn't have caused the tension in the Den! Please look at me!!!" Daichi was pleading, it was a rather rare sight to see Daichi like this. Noya finally looked up at Daichi, his own tears falling from his face.

"D-d-daichi!!! I'm sorry!!! I've been a bad Omega. A bad mate. I've had terrible behavior! I know you were just worried but I still acted like a child!!!" Noya was sobbing and clinging to Daichi's shirt, his hands shaking badly. Daichi wrapped his arms around him, crying into Noya's hair. Suga just watched the scene unfold, he was glad that they were finally making up but he also knew that they were going to mildly be embarrassed that they were going to get caught crying when the doctor walked in.

"Better?" Suga smiled at them, not wanting to break the moment but also wanting to save them from embarrassment.

"Yeah, thanks Suga!" Noya smiled at him, before holding his hand out to him and forcing him to join the hug. "I think I'm prepared for the results, as long as I have you guys here with me!" They laughed for a bit but soon pulled apart. "I have to apologize to the pack, don't I?" Noya looked worried.

"I think we both do but we can do it together!" Daichi beamed down at him.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you!" Suga laughed at the two. The doctor soon entered after a knock.

"You may want to sit down for this..." Daichi sat down next to Noya's left side and Suga sat on his right side, both providing comfort.

\----Time Skip----

They were currently in the van, not wanting to be on a bus full of people. Noya was on the phone with Ukai. "Hi, sorry I haven't talked to you guys. I've been a little stressed out."

"I understand that but you really worried us. Do you think next time you go through something like that again you can call us?" Ukai spoke on the other line.

"Yeah. Sorry again." Noya replied.

"How did it go? The appointment? Ittetsu and I have been wanting to know." Ukai popped the question.

"It went pretty well. We didn't get bad news but not good news either." Noya responded. "The deformity didn't get any larger but it also didn't get any smaller. The doctor wants us to continue keeping an eye on it and to continue with our normal schedules but with less of the whole boredom thing. He also asked me to start taking my medication again." Noya turned to Daichi, "What was it he said about my medication again? I'm going to put him on speaker."

"Your medication clearly helps you more than just your hyperactivity, he also mentioned that you being holed up and depressed possibly didn't let it shrink. We have to let him know if Yuu experiences any pain of any sort but after about two weeks of being on his meds again, we'll be going back to the doctor to see if the medicine is helping or if it makes it worse." Daichi provided the rest of the information to Ukai and Takeda.

Daichi, Suga and Noya all arrived at the house shortly after Noya finished his phone call with Ukai and Takeda. Noya was feeling really hesitant to head inside. He was scared at how everyone was going to react. Daichi was also a little worried about everyone's reactions, he knew they would be supportive but they also had to deal with a lot. Daichi had heard several times from Tanaka that the den had been a bad idea or how he and Ennoshita should move out. Daichi had felt bad when he heard it but decided to take his frustration out on Noya that day.

\---- Flashback ----

_ Daichi was heading towards the kitchen to get some water when he heard Tanaka and Ennoshita. He would've kept walking but then he heard Tanaka say ,"I think we should leave," in a hushed voice, "the Den was clearly a bad idea. Noya and Daichi are stressing the pack out." _

_ "That isn't their fault though. I mean, it is but they have pups that are in danger." Ennoshita had quietly shot back. _

_ "Still, I don't know how much I can take from this. It's stressing me out, I ended up not getting as much work as I wanted to get done at work today." Tanaka explained, "My boss snapped at me, If it happens again I'll lose my job." _

_ "Give them a few days after their Ultrasound, ok?" Ennoshita's voice was comforting. "If their behavior doesn't change then I promise that we'll leave." _

_ \---- End Flashback ---- _

Daichi never did get to hear Tanaka's response, he had rushed off to yell at Noya for his behavior, not taking responsibility for his own. "Ready to go in?" It was Suga who had spoken. Daichi looked down at him before, looking towards Noya.

"Yuu?" Daichi grabbed Noya's hand. "It'll be ok." He added once Noya looked at him, fear in his eyes. They all three entered the house, Noya holding tightly on Daichi's hand. Everyone was in the living room, looking at the door.

"Is it bad?!!!" Hinata shouted, standing looking really really worried. Noya shook his head. "So it's good?" Hinata had confusion written on his face with a hint of excitement. He didn't understand why Noya was holding on tightly to Daichi, not after the fact that they had been fighting for the past two weeks. Daichi was the one to shake his head this time.

"We should all talk." Daichi responded, tightening his own grip on Noya's small hands. Suga moved over to where Tsukishima was sitting, Daichi and Noya both sat between Suga and Asahi. Everyone was staring at the two expecting parents. "First of all, I am sorry for how I've behaved over the last couple of weeks. I was stressed with the pups and Yuu. I didn't know what to do so I reacted with anger. I'm sorry that I caused some of you to want to move..." Daichi had his head bowed, he was really upset with himself, he was the pack leader, the head Alpha. But he ended up pushing the pack apart.

"I'm sorry too!" Noya jumped in, taking the attention away from Daichi. He placed a comforting hand on Daichi's shoulder. "I haven't been myself, I've been mopey and depressed which is what kind of set Daichi off. I should've focused a little more on my surroundings and how everyone else was feeling. We haven't exactly been the best mates here but we didn't want to push anyone away. We're really sorry and are happy to answer any questions or harsh retorts anyone of you have." Noya gave a small smile.

"What about the pups?" Hinata decided to speak. Everyone was more worried about the pups instead of the bad behavior the two expecting parents had.

"We can worry about that other stuff later, none of us were able to focus at all today. We were worried about you guys!" Tanaka laughed. "How did you find out that Chikara and I were thinking of leaving?"

"I overheard your guys conversation one night." Daichi looked towards Tanaka.

"We kind of changed our minds today, we were so worried that we knew we couldn't leave, we're a pack after all!" Tanaka responded boastfully. "Now the pups!"

"Right! It's not good or bad news but don't worry we're going to be doing a lot of things but also staying to our schedules. The deformity didn't grow but it also didn't shrink. I'm going to go back to my medicine and we're thinking that I start having a morning walk, just for fresh air and everything. I used to be so active so the doctor thinks that my depression might be linked to that. It could also be linked to my meds." Noya explained before letting Daichi take the floor.

"We'll be having Noya on the pills for two weeks before going back to see the doctor. If Yuu feels any pain then we'll head to the hospital and let the doctor know." Daichi gladly finished, his hand staying gripped in Noya's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its not as long as the others.

On September 24th, Noya's phone rang around eleven o'clock. Noya had been fast asleep and jolted up at the sound of the familiar ringtone. Looking at his phone to see who it was, noticing that it was Ukai calling him, he quickly answered. "Dad!" Noya's voice was filled with concern, waking Daichi up in concern for his mate.

"Is everything ok?" Daichi moved closer to Noya, Noya's 5 month size bump slightly getting in the way.

"Ittetsu’s having the baby!" Ukai urgently cried, rustling was heard on the other end, indicating that Ukai was rushing to get Takeda to the hospital.

"Daichi and I will be there as soon as possible!" Noya couldn't hide his excitement. "Do you want me to wake the others?"

"No, the hospital will just have them wait in the waiting room. You probably shouldn't come either but Ittetsu really wants you there." Ukai responded, "Ittetsu are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready, I've been ready for the past five minutes!!!" Takeda was shouting on the other end.

"Jeez, I'm sorry I was just double checking! Yuu, I'll see you at the hospital!" Ukai quickly spoke before hanging up. Noya pushed himself off the bed, struggling slightly with his bigger belly. He saw out of his corner of his eye, Daichi looking through the drawers for clean clothes for the both of them. Noya took that opportunity to slip out of his nightclothes.

"Should we tell the others where we're going?" Daichi stood up and walked over to Noya, handing him one of his own shrts.

"No, we shouldn't wake them. We can text them tomorrow morning." Noya took the shirt before slipping it on. Then turned to Daichi to take the pants in his hands, before putting those on too, with the help of Daichi of course. "Dad asked me to not bother waking them, they'd be stuck in the waiting room."

"Won't we be stuck in the waiting room?" Daichi cocked an eyebrow, quietly opening the door for Noya as the both of them were fully dressed.

"I don't think so, Dad said that Mom wanted me there." Noya whispered as they passed the other rooms. "I wonder if the baby is going to be a girl or boy! Is it going to be an Alpha or an Omega? Or perhaps a Beta!" Noya exclaimed in excitement as they got in the car and buckled up. They rushed off to the hospital, well they didn't drive over the speed limit.

"I thought Alphas weren't allowed in the same room when their mates gave birth?" Daichi was very confused, he knew that when they met up with the doctor about two weeks ago, the doctor had told both him and Noya that he wouldn't be able to be in the room.

"I believe he won't be in the room, I forgot to ask!" Noya chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "You know we'll be doing this in a couple of months, rushing to the hospital." Noya had a warm smile while he stared at his overgrown belly.

"I can't wait for them to be brought into this world, I know you'll do great!" Daichi placed one of his hands on Noya's stomach.

\---- Hospital ----

Noya and Daichi both entered the hospital in a hurry, they went to the front desk and asked for Takeda's room. Once they got the room number they headed straight there. According to the lady at the front desk, the Alphas would have to leave the room but Noya was allowed to stay if he wished. Noya knocked on the door when they got to the room, when they heard someone say come in, they both entered. "Mom! Dad!" Noya wobbled over to them and sat on Takeda's right side, while Ukai was on his left. "How are you feeling?" Noya looked at Takeda's face, staring straight into his eyes.

"I hurt but I'm glad you can be here, they'll be kicking Keishin out of the room soon. I think Daichi will have to go with them too." Takeda spoke, his voice showing that he was in pain.

"The front desk lady told us that. I'm going to stay though, I promise!!!" Noya smiled, taking Takeda's hand. They all four chatted and tried to soothe Takeda while they waited for the doctor to give the all clear to start pushing.

After several hours of waiting for the doctor to come in and say that Takeda could start pushing and the alphas were kicked out of the room. Ukai had fought, really wanting to be in the room to make sure that Takeda was safe. Daichi had managed to convince Ukai that he’d be fine, but he wasn’t too thrilled to leave Noya in a room full of other alphas and betas.

\---- I’m not going to be explaining the birthing process so I guess here’s a time skip ----

The day was now September 25th, Takeda had managed to give birth and was now exhausted and ready to sleep. They were allowing Daichi and Ukai to come back into the room, so that they could meet the pup before taking the pup to get checked out. “Keishin…” Takeda spoke when he saw his mate, he looked really tired.

“Ittetsu, how are you feeling?” Ukai brushed Takeda’s hair out of his face, worry etched all over his face.

“Like I could go into hibernation.” The two of them laughed.

“You don’t want to leave Dad to take care of the pup by himself.” Noya chuckled as he hugged Daichi. The two parents both looked to the nurse who was holding their pup, they had both forgotten about the pup.

“Would you like to meet your baby boy?” The nurse spoke softly, trying to seem as non threatening as possible. Takeda and Ukai both nodded in amazement. The nurse walked over to them and set the baby gently into Ukai’s arms.

“Hi…” Ukai spoke softly to his baby boy. “Are you ready to meet your Mommy?” Ukai looked like he was close to crying. Ukai turned towards Takeda and passed him the pup. “He looks like you.”

“Hey there…” Takeda had tears falling down his face. “I can't believe we made this cutie!”

“What are you guys going to name him?” Noya couldn’t contain his excitement anymore, he was super happy to have a baby brother.

“His name is going to be Yuuri. Ukai Katsuki Yuuri.” Takeda and Ukai both smiled down at their son.

“Yuu and I should get going, he needs his rest.” Daichi spoke, “See you guys later.”

“See ya.” They were too enthralled in their son. The two expecting parents left, both of them forgetting that they hadn’t messaged their friends.

\---- Time Skip ----

When the expecting parents arrived home, everyone was eating breakfast. “Welcome back!” Suga welcomed with a warm smile.

“Where did you go?” Hinata chimed in with his own smile.

“I forgot to message them!” Noya cried out with an outburst. Daichi’s eyes dilated.

“I guess we kinda forgot with all the excitement…” Daichi scratches his head, feeling a little guilty. “You wanna tell them?” Noya nodded his head eagerly.

“Dad and Mom had their baby!” Noya shouted with excitement. Everyone shouted out with cheer.

“What’s the baby’s name?” Tadashi shouted.

“What’s its gender?” Hinata cried.

“Do they know the second gender?” Kageyama inquired.

“How cute is it?” Tanaka shot in.

“Uh… One at a time please.” Daichi spoke, noticing how Noya was trying to catch each question.

“Oh. Um… The baby is a boy. His name is Yuuri. They want to wait to find out the second gender I think… I don’t really know.” Noya started to respond to the questions, “And he’s super cute!” He spoke with pure enthusiasm in his voice.

“Did you get any pictures?” Everyone was shocked to see that it was Tsukishima who asked.

“No sorry I was getting tired and we left shortly after seeing Yuuri.” Noya apologized before having a big yawn. “I’ll have Dad send some pictures later to show all of you!”

“Let’s get you to bed.” Daichi started to gently move Noya to their room.

“Kei what are you thinking?” Suga smiled warmly at him.

“I think babies are cute…” Tsukishima responded, his ears becoming a bright red. “I kind of want one…”

“REALLY?!!” Suga sounded so shocked and happy to hear that. “I want one too!” Everyone listened to the conversation intently, still shocked that Tsukishima was telling everyone what he wanted.

“I know that we shouldn’t try for one now, not while I’m still in school but maybe in a year or two?” Tsukishima was looking Suga in the eye.

“I’d love to try in a year or two!” Suga responded with a warm smile, his cheeks slightly tinted. After that proclamation everyone finished breakfast before deciding to go to the park, allowing Noya to have some time to sleep.

At the park, Hinata ended up playing with a Volleyball with Kageyama. They mostly just passed it back and forth. Asahi, Tsukishima, Tadashi and Suga opted to sit down on a bench and talk about this week’s plan, while Tanaka and Ennoshita found an ice cream truck. 

“Hey Kei, can you get me an Ice cream?” Suga looked at Tsukishima with pleading eyes when Tsukishima looked at him.

“Can’t you get it yourself?” Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow at him.

“It won’t be as good.” Suga started to make a pouty face. “Pleeease!” Tsukishima got up and looked down at his mate.

“Fine.” Tsukishima left, missing the little smirk that Suga had.

“Alright, so Kei’s birthday is in a couple of days and I want to give him a surprise party.” Suga explained excitedly to the two others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the next chapter on October 10th, if not the next chapter will be out on the 3rd no promises though.


End file.
